Rachel's Story
by Mysterious Mystic
Summary: Rachel Hughs is the daughter of rich parents and has the life, but one day when her family is away she is kidnapped by a Japanese man. In Domino city, she escapes and makes some new friends.


Rachel, daughter of a multi-millionaire leaned back in her computer chair. She admired the eleven-page report that was now displayed on her computer screen. Her tutor, Mrs. Foster had assigned a book report two weeks ago. Unfortunately, Rachel had decided to wait till the last minute to complete it. 

She let out a yawn and stared up at the ceiling. Her parents weren't home and it was a Sunday night. The 15 year old dreaded Sundays. Sundays meant that you had to get up early the next morning for tutoring. 

She grumbled something to herself and turned her head to look at her alarm clock on the stand beside her bed. It read 10:00. She slowly stood up, figuring it was the best time to take a long shower. Afterwards, she would drag herself to bed. Sleep seemed welcoming, so she stood and stumbled to the bathroom. 

As soon as Rachel had removed her clothes and turned on the water, she heard some noises outside. Scared, and somewhat startled, she paused and grabbed a towel. Quickly wrapping it around herself, she walked out.

I should have left the lights on, she thought to herself as she stared down the dark hallway. Rachel's feet made soft padding noises as she walked consiously.

Then, suddenly she heard the door opening. Rachel froze. Her parents were off on a trip with her brother and she had no other family, so who could it be that barged into her home? Her fear began to grow like a weed. She stumbled backward, her heart racing. "Hello-?" her voice cracked.

There was no answer and she began to think that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She was wrong. Rachel felt arms wrap around her, strong well-built arms. She let out a gasp and screamed the loudest that her lungs would permit. Her kidnapper let out snarl of disgust and tied a red bandana around her head, forcing her to bite down on it. Rachel struggled, but couldn't do a darn thing.

The kidnapper turned the girl around to look at him. He smirked, The Hughs' daughter was very beautiful and would also bring him the treasure he wanted so bad. Her short blonde hair and green eyes were captivating in a way. 

Rachel stared at the man with scared eyes. Even in the dark, she could see that he looked Japanese. 

The kidnapper smirked, before lifting her up and carrying her out of the house, leaving a note on the kitchen table.

*

*

*

Rachel Hughs woke up in a whole new country. If only she knew it, she'd probably be ten times more scared than she already was. Rachel stared around the room, it was a nice room, really fancy. It was what she was accustomed to. She stood up, surprised to see that she wasn't bound, and that she did have clothes on, blue jeans and a black knit top. 

Rachel walked to the large window and looked out, to see an expanse of tall buildings. She slowly looked down. She was in a hotel and in Japan...

*

*

*

Ryuho Higarashi strolled down the halls of the expensive hotel. He laughed to himself. He would get the rich girl's treasure for sure! Images of a black haired, brown eyed japanese man reflected on the many mirrors. He stopped at a door, slid in a card key and walked in. 

Rachel quickly turned, before running into a corner of the room, fearful.

Ryuho laughed. "Come girl." he said. "We're going out for dinner."

Rachel just stared at him, not saying a word.

"Fine, you don't have to say anything." said Ryuho as he walked forward. He grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her out of the room with his advantage in strength. Rachel let out a yelp, but he shut her up with warning words that were whispered into her ear. 

* 

*

*

Rachel stared out of the limo's tinted window. She had already figured what this man wanted, but she didn't quite understand. If he was rich already, then why did he want more money?

Her thoughts were broke off, when she saw a warm-looking game-shop and some teens that looked to be around her age, or maybe older. One had strikingly white hair, another had bleached blonde, and the third had...well...rainbow hair. Three guys.

Rachel smirked, this could be an oppurtunity to escape. She looked at Ryuho out of the corner of her eye, seeing that he was busy with the movie that was playing on the mini-screen in the limo. She reached over and pulled on the door handle, jumping out. She turned onto her shoulder and rolled on the pavement before stopping. The limo came to a screeching hault. Rachel stood up quickly, dispite bad cuts. 

"Help-Please-!?" she said estranged as she ran towards the teenagers.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik stared in shock. 

"What the hell?" said Malik.


End file.
